User blog:Triiked/Hopekit
H O P E K I T *Username: - Triked#5267 *Kit I’m trying out for: - Hopekit *Planned Personality: - Right from the moment he opens his eyes and takes his first step, Hopekit is seen as quite the energetic kit. He’s very well motivated and productive with his tasks, and always seems to be up and about. He’s always up for challenge, oftening competing with his clan-mates over anything, whether through a basic hunt or who can collect the most fleas in the elders pelts. Despite his outgoing and social personality, Hopekit tends to relax a bit around his mother. He’s very family oriented, and is quite close with Copperwish, despite the fact he’s a troublemaker. Hopekit’s protective side is shown clearly when he’s around her especially, though his goes for the rest of his family in WindClan as well. Hope is often seen admiring Copperwish’s brother, Sandhawk from afar as well. He looks up to the lilac colored tom a lot. The little tom has a strong attitude, and will not put up with anyone or anything. He’s bold and aggressive, especially with his tongue, and is pretty quick to lash out and show you what’s up if you get on his nerves. He’s very independent, though not very mature, and can be quite obnoxious, especially with his dirt-minded thoughts. Hope doesn’t have the best of manners, whether that’s with how he talks, acts, or even eats. He tends to mess around quite frequently, and will slack off duties to quench his taste for excitement. Hopekit likes to keep entertained, and will often go spend his time getting himself into trouble. Common activies you’ll see him doing are usually wrestling, especially in the mud (you can find his mud-tracks in camp), going out into two-leg territory to collect trash or odd objects, bird/sheep chasing, or hanging out by the nearby farm. (Note: This will all gradually develop as he grows) *Time Zone: - Pacific time *Literate Roleplay Example: - A drip of thick drool followed by loud, deep snores. Hopekit was sleeping lazily as warm rays of sunshine bled into the cozy, milk scented den. His dreams would make his little physique twitch and stir every so often, though he was only drawn to a wake when the bold, orange lighting stretched up his muzzle and over his eyes. His face would crinkle with a slight grumble, parting his jaws with a tiny yawn as he unraveled from a ball. Slowly blinking open his dull, tired eyes, Hopekit would wipe the slobber from his chin, smacking his lips. He’d extend upwards with a wobbly stand, shaking out his limbs, ignoring the scraps of moss which clung to his brown and cream dappled coat. He’d gaze towards the entrance of the den with a mischievous eye, a tiny smirk curling up his lips. His attention would then fall onto his mother Copperwish, who was tucked up tightly into a snooze. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he’d quietly tiptoe his way around her calm figure, careful not to brush against her fur or stumble into a leg. Just before he had been forced into the nest last night, a blanket of stormy clouds had showered the moors with a heavy rain. He had longed to go out and play, though his mother had shoved him quickly inside, away from the cold weather. But now, Copperwish wasn’t here boss him about.. so he knew exactly what he was gonna do. Freeing himself from the presence of his mother, Hopekit flung out of the den in one quick motion. His little paws raced and raced over the dew slicked grass, gaze fixed on one thing, and one thing only. Mud puddles. With one long, final stride, Hopekit threw himself into the biggest, dirtiest stretch of water he’d ever seen! He plunged straight into the muck, splashing his surroundings as a goofy smile formed up his face. The little tom would kick, roll, and wrestle with a small pebble he happened to find seconds into the mud, screaming for no apparent reason. He’d drench his entire flank to the root, wildly crashing around with loud yelps and giggles. As he finished up tossing himself about from puddle to puddle, the troublesome kit would stagger back up to an awkward stand, watery mud cascading from his small build as he stuck his nose into the air, tail lashing out from behind him. Hopekit would swivel around in a circle, glancing around camp before slowly sneaking his way from the murky depths, slithering over the spongey grasses, waddling around the clearing, pressing his pads firmly against the surface to ensure a bold, muddy mark. He tracked tons of little paw prints throughout the entire camp before finally, with a little snort, slipped back into the nursery, leaving his little crime scene with a snicker, folding his mud drenched self back into the paws of Copperwish as if nothing had ever even happened. *Activity (out of 10) - 7/10 *Other: - Song that represents Hopekit’s protective nature towards his family: https://youtu.be/oNtnALcr5JI - He’d identity as bisexual Category:Blog posts